


Darkness and Light

by red_lasbelin



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, darkness and light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_lasbelin/pseuds/red_lasbelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Galadriel and the Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness and Light

Finally, Galadriel would have it. The power denied her by the mere fact of her sex; she would have the power of the Throne and more. The Ring whispered to her, promising much. She ached to reach out and touch its cold golden circle held within the palm of the Ringbearer. But suddenly light shone through the darkness in her mind, she grasped it, bringing it to her through sheer strength of will. All the negative energy, built up through her temptation, slowly disappeared. She gave up her dream in the face of the greater good. "I pass the test."

\---


End file.
